The Man Who Watches
The Man Who Watches is a strange NPC with almost no lore behind him. However, he appears as the final boss of a scrapped event, in which he transports the player to a world where only map geometry and himself exist. He rarely speaks, and when he does, he speaks in a corrupted voice, yet has a calm business-like tone. He claims that the Unknown Traveler/Mysterious Traveler is but a sheep that follows whatever he says. Description The Man Who Watches resembles an adult Human male with a Lego minifigure head, which is a little larger than a human head. He has an unchanging, permanently smiling expression. He wears a grey suit, and often carries a briefcase. Adventurer's Guide Entry "I don't know what he is. I won't ask what he is. Even if I did, I don't think anyone would have an answer. He bears the form of a man, but has the head of a toy. He appears at a distance, and is only seen by a select few, myself included. I do not know why he appears, but I will say that he is practically invincible, as no attack will reach him. I have no name for this entity besides what he is: The Man Who Watches." What is The Man Who Watches? At random times in places the player cannot reach, a strange man will be seen watching them not matter the time, route or area. Shooting at the man does not seem to damage him and he does not attack back. Attempting to reach him will cause him to teleport away. He is mostly seen after the player reloads a save or when the player defeats a boss. There have been a few leaked images of The Man Who Watches, appearing as a destroyer. The context behind said images are unknown, and the devs have no comment on it. Said images were coincident with the Halloween events, so it may have just been a themed image. Afterwards, runes were found with descriptions matching The Man Who Watches. Who is The Man Who Watches? There are many theories on who he is. Some even say there are multiple men. However, on his briefcase the date 2-4-2029 is shown in black marker. Within the l'e'got factory all records of lego minions created in the year 2029 are mysteriously missing. Speaking with Ole Kirk Christiansen shows that he has no knowledge of who The Man Who Watches is. The only written acknowledgement of him is a cave painting depicting the end of the world, which is later retconned to show a large clock behind him. The only NPC who can recall The Man Who Watches is X'ehtian the Silent, who refuses to speak on the matter. In an inaccessible room behind a solid wall at The Capitol, there is a cryptic photo which shows The Time Keeper and The Man Who Watches shaking hands in a dark, concrete floored room. In front of the photo, a seemingly frozen Military Intelligence Agent stands staring at the photo, silently. Around the photo, many other pictures of the game's enemies and occurrences, such as the Blood Moon Event, are all linked to the photo. The an older theory stated that he is the true antagonist of the entire game. However, his motives and origin remained unknown, and true antagonist of the entire game was later revealed to be The Viewer. The Bulk Beings refer to The Man Who Watches as a mysterious interdimensional bureaucrat. Some of the tamed Bulk Monsters doubt this, however. A few even call him sinister. By far the most sinister fact about The Man Who Watches is that he was originally meant to be able to break the 4th Wall. However, he doesn't do so in the main game. However, evidence does point to him possibly being a Demi-Concept or other associate of The Time Keeper.Category:Notable NPCs Category:In-Game Mysteries